Concrete Angel
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: A girl named Leida never felt loved. Based entirely on the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. I wrote this to bring about awareness to child abuse…especially after reading something that happened to someone else.


Summary: A girl named Leida never felt loved. Based entirely on the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. I wrote this to bring about awareness to child abuse…especially after reading something that happened to someone else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Concrete Angel or Pokémon. I do however own the characters in this story.

Concrete Angel

A girl opened the latch to the door of her house. She was 7 years old and had long brown hair and deep green eyes. She wore a yellow and blue lace dress with pokeballs up the side. She was heading to Pokémon School; in her arms was a lunch sack. She wore a sad, almost emotionless gaze. Her mother was in the bedroom smoking. Her father wasn't in sight.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The same thing that happened to her everyday, her parents had beaten her. She hid her bruises with the dress. She looked down the street and saw a woman hugging her daughter. "Good bye sweetie. Have fun today." the woman had said. The girl had a large smile. She watched them in envy.

The girls hurried inside the school. The brown haired girl had to be careful as many people were rushing by. When they got in the class they took their seats. The brown haired girl sat in a small corner.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

She knew of what was going to happen to her after school, it was always the same. She wore a fake smile to cover it up. She really wished she wasn't born. Her family didn't care about her anyways.

She picked up her school items as the bell rang. She went to the park and met up with her one and only friend, Dusty. Dusty had black hair and pale blue eyes. He smiled at her and asked about her day. She forced a smile and said everything was alright. She had told him everything about her and her family. She picked up her items and began walking home.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

Concrete angel

Dusty walked with her, his arms around her shoulders. They lived next door to each other. They talked some more and laughed a bit. Dusty could always bring a smile to her face. She had dreams of being a flying Pokémon, soaring above the skies to the clouds above. She thought going there she'd be loved.

Dusty shut his window, but before doing so wished her goodnight. She smiled and waved back. Her smile never left her face. She went downstairs to get a glass of water. Her father was home. He was wreaking of beer, and he hit her. She tried to run but her mother stopped her. Dusty watched helplessly as her parents took her to her room. She screamed for help, but he knew it was too late. She was placed in a coma and an ambulance soon came and hauled her away.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

When morning comes it'll be too late

Dusty heard the news on the TV. His best friend was dead. He bowed his head. It was a lot to take in for a 7 year old.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

Concrete angel

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

A broken heart that the world forgot

An extremely small crowd was gathered around her gravestone. Her name read Leida Marie 1992-1999. There was no comment praising her for her efforts. The only thing that shown visible was a red rose that had been laid across the stone. Her friend Dusty stood there, his clothing black. He heard her soft angelic voice and turned around. He saw her spirit. It was laughing and smiling. She told him everything would be okay from now on. He knew he'd never be alone and she'd always be watching him.

He watched her spirit glide across the grass and she gave him a small hug. "Thank you for being there for me. You were a true friend." She whispered calmly in his ears. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and vanished. The tears fell from his eyes. He touched the skin where he had been kissed. It had felt so real, but was it a dream? He saw her downy wings, almost like that of a Swablu, and he smiled, for he knew she felt loved.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

Concrete angel

A few days later, he died from abuse as well. The two held hands and skipped across the plains. They spread their wings and flew away. Each wore a smile on their faces.

Well that's the story. It's based on my own characters. Didn't really have Pokémon in it. Just a nice little story that should bring awareness to people. Stop child abuse before it happens. It's wrong to end the life of others. Two hours ago a boy was stabbed by his mother. He is in the ICU. If you think this is wrong and needs to be stabbed. Post on your profile this: **A little pain goes a long way, but a lot of pain can kill. Tell some people you care about they are loved and stop child abuse before it happens. A stabbing happened today and it was a mother who had stabbed her own son. If you think this is wrong, put this whole thing in your pm. The son is in ICU and it is unknown if he is living. **Please review this story and take my advice from what I've written.

Heather


End file.
